


Movie Night: Cheeto Bomb

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Robin Boys Movie Nights [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Robin Boys Movie Night, cheetos, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone planted a Cheeto bomb in the DVD player. Dick thinks it was Jason. Jason strongly disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night: Cheeto Bomb

Jason Todd had made a lot of mistakes in his life. Too many to list off and that was enough to learn that sometimes you just had to admit you’d screwed up and take what you were owed for it.

This was not one of those times.

“Dick, I told you, it’s not my fault.”

“Ok, so if you didn’t do this then who did?” his brother demanded as he crossed his very orange arms.

Dick, the DVD player, and the immediate furniture around him were all coated in an orange dust. Jason had some on him, but not to the same degree as Dick who’d been standing in front of the DVD player when it had opened and exploded its hidden weapon onto everything in sight.

A quick taste test told Jason the powder was Cheeto dust. He had to give it to the prankster, whoever had done this was a genius, Cheeto dust stuck to everything, and added to that it stained skin as easily as it stained furniture. It would be a while before even Alfred could get the screening room back to normal.

“Dunno, this house is full of pranksters, I’m not the only one with the skills to do this.”

Dick shook his head, “Still, you’re the likeliest suspect."

"Me? What about the Demon Brat? Or Tim? Both are capable of this," now that he thought about it, both of the younger Robin's had disappeared just before the Cheeto bomb had gone off, "Maybe their working together."

"Bruce has a hard enough time getting them to work together for patrol, what makes you think they'd do it on their own?"

"Spite maybe? Who’s to say what goes on in their overachieving heads, what I do know is that I have no reason to sabotage movie night, I told you I thought your idea for this was a good one, and I'm sticking by it."

"I know that. It's just, Jay,” Dick ran a hand through his hair, “If this is about what happened last time, there are better ways to deal with it."

Jason stood there dumbstruck for a moment, did Dick really think that he'd ruin the one good thing they had going because of some stupid panic attack? Was he so weak that one freak-out would render him unwilling to face his brothers for another movie night?

He crossed his arms, “That is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard, Dick. And trust me I’ve heard some crazy stuff. If I didn’t want to see you guys, I wouldn’t have come. There’s nothing making me show up here.”

Dick shook his head, “We both know you deal with issues in a more confrontational way, staying home isn’t really your thing,” he reached a hand out and put it on Jason’s shoulder, “I’m just trying to help.”

Jason pushed Dick’s hand off his shoulder and stepped back, “Help? You’re not even listening to me, Dick. Just because your Bruce’s golden boy doesn’t mean you know everything. When will you realize that I’m not going to just snap one day and try to kill everyone again?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Jason.”

“That’s exactly what you’re saying, Richard.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond then closed it before rubbing his forehead with his hand, “Your right, I’m sorry.”

Jason was too surprised by Dick’s sudden reversal to react, instead he just stood there as his brother continued, “I didn’t assume you were going to try to kill us all,” Dick raised an eyebrow at him, “But I did assume you might be trying to cut off communication with us again, and I didn’t want that to happen. You’re not around that often, and one of the reasons for these movie nights is so that we can all get to know each other better.”

“So you’ve said,” Jason crossed his arms. 

Dick wasn’t wrong, cutting off communications was something he might do, and he’d probably do it with some kind of prank like this. But that didn’t mean he’d done it this time. As much as he hated to admit it, his brothers were kind of fun to hang out with and he was getting to know them better this way.

Dick nodded, “Anyway, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll listen instead of jumping to conclusions. You do know you can talk to me whenever right?”

“And have you not listen to me? Pass, the Demon Brat is a better listener than you,” Jason waved him off and grinned.

“Oh? When did you find that out?” Dick mirrored Jason’s smile.

“The other day when-” Jason stopped midsentence as he remembered, “Crap. I think I know who did this.”

“Wait, what?”

“Damian, we talked about the Mummy thing the other day. He claimed he’d been freaked out too and blah blah blah, I knew he was just trying to get me to talk about it myself. So I humored him.”

Dick nodded, “It’s how he cares.”

“Right,” Jason agreed, “Anyway, I might have said something that made him think I wanted movie nights to halt for a while.”

Dick’s eyes widened, “And you think he went through with it?”

Jason shrugged, “What better way to get them to stop by covering the entire screening room with cheeto dust?”

“I can think of a few,” Dick deadpanned, “But your right, this has Damian written all over it.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “I know I’m right, the question now is what do we do about it? I can think of about a hundred pranks we could pull on him in retaliation.”

Dick frowned, “No retaliation pranks, we talk to him. Damian did this for you, and we’re not going to punish him for it. He needs to learn that there are other ways to take up a cause than the most extreme.”

“But what if we could prank him and teach him at the same time?” Jason asked eyeing Dick, “You know you’d like to get back at him for covering you in Cheeto dust, so what do you say?”

Dick grinned, “Then I’d say let’s do it.”

A few minutes and one question to Alfred later had them ready. Jason went ahead of Dick down the hall to Damian’s room, stomping a little too loudly.

“That’s it, Dick. You want me out so bad, I’m out! Don’t think I’m ever going to come back around here again!” he realized that his dialogue could use some work, but he wasn’t going for an Oscar, just convincing enough to trick a kid.

“You’d better mean that, Jason! Because if you don’t you’ll regret ever coming back!” Dick came stomping in after him. Jason almost grinned at Dick’s performance, wasn’t he supposed to be a showman?

They stopped right in front of Damian’s door and continued their argument for a while longer. When Dick noticed Damian’s door creak open he winked at Jason. His brother took the hint and threw a punch starting the ‘physical’ part of their fight.

Jason had just launched himself at Dick when a voice interrupted them, “Stop it!”

Both Dick and Jason stopped mid-step and turned their attention on Damian who’d stepped out of his room. His dark skin had paled, and even though he was scowling Jason couldn’t help but wonder if they might have gone a little far with their prank.

“Damian, stay back. You have nothing to do with this,” Dick said.

The kid shook his head, “No,” then bit his lip, “I think this is my fault.”

“I told you I didn’t do it,” Jason turned back on Dick.

“No, you did it,” Dick shook his head, “Damian’s just taking the blame because he feels bad for you, but I know who you really are, Jason.”

“That’s not it,” Now Damian had stepped between them, “I’m not lying, I really did load the Cheetos into the DVD player, I can even show you how I did it.”

“I’m sorry Dami, but you didn’t have a reason to sabotage anything. Jason did,” Dick said.

“Listen, Grayson. He didn’t do it,” Damian advanced on Dick, a finger pointed at him, “I did because he told me that he was still shaken over the Mummy thing. I thought that a week away from Movie Night might be good for him.”

Guessing Damian’s reason for the Cheeto bomb was one thing, actually hearing it was another. Jason wanted to drop the whole prank and give his baby brother a hug, or take him out for ice cream, anything really that would work as a thanks. It was nice to know at least one (ok _all_ ) of his brothers had his back.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to postpone it then?” Dick asked.

“I didn’t think you would. It’s important to you, and I thought-” Damian trailed off, “It doesn’t matter, you know now, and that means you and Todd can stop fighting.”

Dick looked at Jason who shrugged, they could drag this on and get Damian to really spill his guts, but he felt they’d probably already scarred him enough for one day, besides it was strange seeing Damian act so much like a kid.

Dick grinned at Damian and Jason gave him a half smile, it took the kid all of a second to realize he’d been played. Worry changed to a scowl and he huffed his glare moving from Dick to Jason and back.

“You two were never fighting.”

“Nope,” Jason said.

“This was a lesson wasn’t it? You wanted to teach me to ask questions first, act second.”

“Yep,” Dick nodded.

“I hate you both.”

“We love you too, Little D. But you do understand I had to get you back, Cheetos are impossible on a good day, this,” Dick motioned towards himself, “This is just ridiculous.”


End file.
